


Mistake

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Prompt: Hello! Could I please request a Steve x reader where Steve and her and getting very close but he lies to break her heart because he is afraid for her safety? A few days later he catches her crying and realizes how much he loves her and how big his mistake is and tries to make it up to her? Thank you!





	Mistake

There was a knock at your door. Standing on tip toes to look through the peephole, you saw the bright smile that never ceased to make your stomach get the familiar butterflies every time you two were together. You unlocked the door and opened it wide,

“STEVE!” you shouted as you jumped into his arms laughing.

“Hey (Y/N), I’m glad I was missed” Steve chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you and shut the door behind him. You were best friends with Steve. You two had met during the battle of New York when he rescued you from Chutari monster. Afterwards you sent him a letter in thanks and soon met up for coffee. That was over 3 months ago and you guys had become rather close.

“How was your mission? Are you hurt? Did you get checked over by medical because if not I’m so getting my first aid kit and-”

“Whoa, slow down (Y/N/N)” Steve said as he set you back down and grabbed your shoulders gently. “You know I can’t tell you details but everything went fine. I’m fine, just a few cuts that should heal fairly soon. No need to go nurse (Y/N) on me” he explained with a smirk. Every time Steve would come back from a mission you invited him to your apartment to help him catch up on things he missed as a way to help him relax. Needless to say as a nurse you always wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurt or needed medical attention.

“Sorry,” you replied shyly.

“It’s alright doll” he said as he kissed your forehead. “So what movie are we watching?” he questioned as he moved over to the couch and sprawled out.

“I was thinking we could watch some Disney movies. I have pretty much all of them so I thought we could go in order, watch as many as we can until you have to leave tonight and pick back up whenever you wanted. There are a ton so it will take a while, plus we can always watch other movies in between” you rambled as you took the pizza you ordered out of the oven. Luckily it was still warm, so you grabbed some sodas and headed to the couch.

“That sounds good to me. The only one I ever saw was Snow White. Me and Buck saw it even though we were a bit older, we took his kid sisters so we wouldn’t look dumb going to see a kids movie” he laughed. 

“Steve I’m (Y/A) and I love Disney movies. It’s just you and me. Nobody is gonna judge you” you smiled at him as you handed him the pizza box. “Now, do you wanna see Snow White again or do you wanna watch Pinocchio?”

“Let’s watch Pinocchio” he grinned as he pulled a slice of pizza from the box. You put the DVD in and it began to play as you took you seat next to Steve. Grabbing a slice of pizza and finally relaxing.

As the movie played you stole glances at Steve, you couldn’t help but want more than a best friend. You loved him. Anyone could see it, and although you thought Steve felt the same you could never bring it up to him. Pinocchio as well as the pizza came and went and soon you found yourself watching Dumbo. You had snuggled closer to Steve and soon fallen asleep against his side with his arm wrapped securely around you. Steve looked down and smiled. He carefully stroked your arm with his thumb, using his other hand to brush a strand of hair from your sleeping face. He continued watching the movie, thinking about how much he loved you. He wanted to hold you like this everyday for the rest of his life but he was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same. He hoped one day he would work up the nerve to tell you.

The movie soon came to an end and Steve got a call from Tony alerting him that they had a situation in the city and Cap was needed. He gently shook your shoulders and woke you.

“(Y/N)? Hey doll? I’m really sorry but I have to go. Something is happening downtown and they need me” he said quietly as you took in his words.

“But you just got here,” you frowned.

“I know doll, but I have to go. Promise me you’ll be careful?” Just then a loud bang was heard outside. Steve quickly ran out the door and took off running after him, all sleepiness gone. As you both got outside you saw swarms of odd looking creatures running about in the streets, destruction following them. Not paying attention one of the creatures, which looked like an oversized lizard, ran towards you in an attempt to attack you. Steve’s reflexes kicked in and he took it down before turning to you.

“What are you doing! Get back inside! You shouldn’t be out here. You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” he shouted at you. You were taken aback and by Steve’s behavior and moved to touch his arm.

“Steve, I’m sorry but there are people out there hurt! I need to help them!” you exclaimed.

“No (Y/N) I can’t let you do that. Go inside. I’m putting you in danger. Go please!”

“But Steve, I can’t leave you, I-I….I love you!” Steve looked shocked at first but then the hard look appeared on his face once again. He knew the only way to keep you safe was to push you away.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) but I don’t feel the same about you. We can’t be together. My world has no place for you in it. You don’t belong with me. I’m sorry. Please go inside and be safe. I have to go now” he said as he carefully pushed your arms off of him. You felt your eyes well up with tears, threatening to spill. Steve didn’t love you? You don’t belong in his world? How could he say that? After everything? The tears slowly rolled down your cheeks and you felt your heart break in your chest.

“Fine! Go! I don’t want to see you ever again Steve! I thought I meant something to you but I guess I was wrong. Don’t EVER come see me again. My world has no place for you either now. Have a nice life Captain!” you half screamed half choked out. Steve saw how hurt you were and as much as he wanted to hold you, he knew it was for the best. He turned on his heel and ran towards his bike. He hoped you’d be okay.

Time skip….

Steve hadn’t seen or heard from you for about 3 weeks. Everyone noticed a change in him. The truth was, since he saw you so broken before him, he couldn’t get that image out of his head. He still loved you, and he missed you so bad it hurt. He needed to make sure you were okay. Every time he called your phone he got your voicemail, and every text went unanswered. He was beginning to get worried. He decided that even though he knew you wouldn’t want to see him, he had to check on you. He took off to the garage, hopped on his bike and made his way to your apartment.

 

*Time skip brought to you by Steve the speed demon*

 

Once he got to your door he knocked and waited patiently. After he didn’t hear movement he looked around for the small fake rock you kept by your door in case you were locked out. He sighed heavily and unlocked the door, only to be met with the sound of crying once he fully entered. He shut the door and listened out for you.

What have I done? He thought as he took in your once spotless apartment. There were clothes strewn about, some empty food containers and a couple of empty boxes of tissues lying around. He quietly made his way toward the sounds of your distress. He followed them to your bedroom and tried to prepare himself for what he might find. Pushing the door open he saw you wearing an old hoodie of his that he had given you, curled up around a pillow face buried in it sobbing. His heart clenched seeing you so upset. He neared the bed carefully and tried not to startle you.

“(Y/N)” he said quietly as he reached out and gentle touched your arm. You jerked back and stared at him wide eyed. He could see the tear tracks and your red rimmed eyes. How could I be so stupid?

“W-what are you doing here! You-you’re not supposed to… get out! Go away! Please just go away” you said as your voice broke at the end. You tried to wipe your face and back away from him, but a strong hand grabbed your wrist. He pulled you to where he was sitting on the bed. “No, please just leave me alone” you cried as you fought against him. No, no, no. He doesn’t want me. Why can’t he leave me alone?! Steve pulled you to into his lap and you start to hit his chest. “Let me go! Get away from me! Please, just go away!” you kept shouting over and over until you just broke down into sobs. Steve sat there rubbing your back and holding you close, just trying to calm you down.

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry doll. I never meant to hurt you. Please calm down for me. Listen to me, I’m not leaving you again” he murmured as he stroked your cheek with his thumb. “Look at me doll” he lifted your chin to look into your eyes after you had calmed down enough.

“Why are you here? You said…said you don’t love me. It would be easier if you left again, please. I-I can’t take this” you said as fresh tears threatened to fall.

“Hush now sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I do love you. I have always loved you. I was going to tell you, but that attack on the city made me realize that every moment you’re with me, I am putting you in danger. I don’t think I could live with myself if I let anything happen to you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you (Y/N). I know I shouldn’t have pushed you away and said all those hurtful things and I am so sorry doll. I didn’t mean it. You don’t have a place in my world (Y/N), because you are my world. I would do anything to keep you safe, even push you away for your own good, don’t you see?” he said as he cupped your face. “I don’t know if you can ever forgive me for treating you like this and hurting you, but I’m sorry. I want to make this work, make us work, but only if you’ll allow me to” you stared up at him processing everything before you spoke.

“I love you Steven Grant Rogers. These past few weeks have be some of the hardest in my life. Having someone you love treat you like you don’t matter is one of the worst feelings in the world. You hurt me Steve, but I still love you” you smiled as you kissed his cheek. “I understand now why you did what you did and I think I can forgive you. I just need you to promise me that you won’t keep secrets from me and you’ll tell me how you feel. I don’t wanna get hurt again” you said as you wound your arms around his neck.

“I promise (Y/N). I’ll never hurt you like that again. Thank you” he said as he pulled back to look at you. “I love you too much to lose you” he said as he crashed his lips against yours. He kissed you with so much love and passion that soon your head was swimming. You moved your lips against his and let out all the emotions you had hidden for so long. When you both came up for air, Steve looked dazed. You laughed and pecked his lips while you snuggled closer,

“You’ll never lose me over a mistake Steve, I love you too much”


End file.
